


Love Whisper

by yuwinko



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, M/M, Secret Admirer, Strangers to Lovers, i have 0 braincells, kind of, this is stupid i wrote it in 2015 and just now changed it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 10:56:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19886458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuwinko/pseuds/yuwinko
Summary: Sicheng gets an interesting note after class, it might as well be a prank, but he is very curious.





	Love Whisper

**Author's Note:**

> if this seems familiar it's an old kaisoo fic that i tried to fix but it's still a mess but ta da it's yuwin now
> 
> also title by gfriend? i have 0 braincells but i love girls

It was Friday and Sicheng was tired after a long day, a long week, it felt like he was going to fall asleep any second. He checked the time and sighed as he still had one lesson left _. _ Jaehyun kept rambling on about some party or something similar next to him, and it was probably his voice that kept him from falling asleep.

He sat down at his usual spot, next to the window. He felt the most comfortable being able to look out while also not being the centre of attention _. _ Sicheng was one of the more quiet kids that kept to themselves, while Jaehyun was one of the more popular kids with a lot of friends. Sicheng had known him since forever, and being a bit shy he had always tagged along with Jaehyun. He didn’t mind, Jaehyun spent a lot of time with him, and one friend was enough for him.

“Okay listen up! We are doing something a bit different today,” Mrs Kang announced and Sicheng turned his attention towards her. Jaehyun started whispering something to him about Taeyong, who sat across the room from them. Jaehyun rarely listened during lessons, or that’s what it felt like. Sicheng just nodded his head and pretended to listen, while his actual focus was on Mrs Kang.

She explained about a “self-esteem boost” thing they were going to do today. Sicheng became curious and lightly hit Jaehyun to make him shut up.

“You take a piece of paper and write your name on it, then we’ll pass everyone’s papers around and your write something nice about the person whose name is on the paper,” she explained, “and write something good, nothing boring ok?”

Sicheng wrote his name in the middle of the paper with a black marker and passed his paper along. The first paper he got in return, was Jaehyun’s.

‘ _ Thank you for being a good friend to me.’  _

It sounded good, and he didn’t feel like oversharing, so he passed the paper further and waited for the next paper.

He only recognized about half of the names on the papers that were passed to him, so he ended up writing mostly ‘ _ you are very nice _ ’ or ‘ _ we don’t talk much, but you seem cool _ .’ Sicheng felt very awkward about the whole thing while Jaehyun seemed to write longer sentences for everyone.

He was surprised when he got his own paper back. He had been scared it would be filled with boring words like  _ ok  _ and  _ cool _ . Instead, there were a bunch of cute messages, all different. Sicheng felt his lips curve into a smile. 

‘ _ You have a very pretty smile, _ ’ ‘ _ I like your hairstyle _ ’ and ‘ _ You are super smart! _ ’ 

He really felt better, this was a self-esteem boost indeed. However Jaehyun’s message made him smile the most.

‘ _ I don’t think I can’t get rid of you, but I don’t mind having you in my life, also, thank you for listening to my nagging.’ _

His eyes wandered over the about 20 different messages on the paper. Suddenly, one message caught his eye. 

‘ _ I like you, so please text me, _ ’ below the message was a phone number. 

He felt himself tense up. Was someone joking with him or was this for real?

“Hey what did you get on yours, let me see,” Jaehyun tried to peek on his paper but Sicheng quickly folded it and put it in his bag. Jaehyun’s paper was filled with random messages and he really seemed proud of them. 

“I know what you wrote for me,” Jaehyun pretended to be really proud as he pointed at one of the messages.

“It wasn’t that hard to guess, idiot,” Sicheng smiled. 

Class went by quickly and Sicheng was relieved when he finally sat on the bus home. Jaehyun was talking to their other classmates, who sat behind them, one of them being Taeyong, who Jaehyun very proudly flirted with. Sicheng decided to take his phone out so he could listen to some music, since he wasn’t taking any part in the conversation. While searching for his phone he saw the notes from class, and remembered one message. 

_ ‘I like you, so please text me.’  _

Sicheng almost groaned out loud. He hated this, what if it was a prank? He didn’t want to be a fool, but at the same time he felt like he was going to burst out of curiosity. 

After a silent debate in his head with himself, he came to the conclusion that he would send a few messages to check it. He opened the paper and quickly typed in the number and saved it as “someone.” His thoughts wandered back to class, he tried to remember the faces of the boys in the class, but he only knew Jaehyun, and Taeyong, and a few others, but no one stood out to him.

Sicheng opened a new message and his fingers did a small dance in the air above the letters of the keyboard. What was he going to write?

‘ _ How do I know this is real? _ ’ 

He wasn’t proud with what he ended up with. It sounded good enough so he pressed send. He tried to listen if anyone's phone on the bus beeped, but all he heard was the chatter of his classmates.

It took less than a minute to get an answer, and he was scared to look at the message. 

‘ _ How do I know you are real?’  _

Sicheng sighed. So this person liked jokes. 

_ ‘Well I guess if I wasn’t real you wouldn’t have written your phone number on my paper in class today.’  _

He leaned back in his seat and made sure Jaehyun wasn’t peeking over his shoulder. He would tease him for months if he found out. When Sicheng stepped out of the bus and started walking towards his house his phone beeped again. He slid his finger over the screen and read the new message. 

‘ _ Ah, you are right, but you still won’t know if I am real’ _

He felt frustrated. He really wanted to know who this person was. 

‘ _ That’s why I don’t trust you, who are you?’ _

He threw his bag on the floor as soon as he entered his room and threw himself on his bed as a new message popped up. 

‘ _ Ah but telling who I am wouldn’t be any fun, hehehe, you will have to find out yourself.’  _

He almost threw his phone at the wall out of frustration, but instead he grabbed his bag from the floor and checked his schedule, no psychology until next Tuesday. He cursed to himself and started typing a new message. 

‘ _ Are you kidding me, we have a class together next Tuesday, that’s in four days...’  _

He washed away all the thoughts of the messages with a cold shower and decided to play video games before heading to bed. Before falling asleep that night, he remembered “someone” but tried not to care, but it still took him a while to fall asleep. 

When Monday came around Sicheng had already forgotten about the messages with “someone.” As he entered the school building with Jaehyun his phone beeped and he fished it out of his pocket to turn it on silent. His eyes caught the notification as it read ‘New message from Someone.’ He almost choked, how could he forget? He opened the message and felt his cheeks heat up. 

‘ _ Your hair today looks even softer than it did on Friday.’  _

Sicheng turned his head around to see if “someone” could be there, but among all the people in the hallway it was impossible to figure out if anyone was looking at him.

Ignoring the message he walked up to his locker and opened it. He froze completely, thinking about the messages, how someone could just be making fun of him. He decided that he needed to tell someone about this, and someone was always Jaehyun. 

‘ _ Locker 281, expect notes in it.’  _

Sicheng almost cried as he ran to find Jaehyun.

Jaehyun actually listened to Sicheng, for once without interruptions. He nodded along as he knew when he had to be serious. 

“I actually think it’s cute, someone having a crush on you,” Jaehyun said when he ended his story.

“No it’s not, it’s really creepy, that’s all it is,” Sicheng hit Jaehyun on the shoulder, his friend did not understand him at all.

“I think the person has a crush on you, and besides no one would dare to mess with you, and what if he’s really hot,” Jaehyun playfully winked at him. Sicheng knew Jaehyun had a point but didn’t bother to answer with anything else than a roll of his eyes.

As expected, he got a note in his locker, later that day.

‘ _ I wish you smiled more, your smile is really stunning.’ _

Sicheng wanted to pull his hair out, who was the person who left messages for him? It was so frustrating. He wanted to have psychology already, then he might have a chance to know who it could be. 

The next day came way too slow. Luckily, psychology was first on his schedule. Most of the students stood outside the class waiting for Mrs Kang, when Sicheng’s phone vibrated. As he predicted, it was a message from “someone.” 

‘ _ Showtime! Have fun guessing who I am!’  _

Sicheng lifted his face from the screen to see if anyone was looking suspicious, but unfortunately most of the students had their eyes on their phones so he had no luck.

“Did you get a message?” Jaehyun whispered to him as they entered the classroom and sat down at their usual spot next to the window. He nodded in response and handed his phone over to his friend. When he got it back he saw Jaehyun scanning their classmates with his eyes.

“This is harder than I thought,” he said when he returned his gaze to Sicheng. The phone vibrated again and both boys pressed their heads together to read the message. 

_ ‘Ah, I see you told Jaehyun about me, good luck!’ _

Sicheng was peeking at his classmates the whole class, to find someone that looked even a bit suspicious. The person knew Jaehyun, but then again, everyone knew Jaehyun. He was glad his sometimes overly social friend knew most of the people, he could be very helpful in the future. He tried to take one last look at everyone before class ended but absolutely no one looked suspicious. 

“I think it’s a prank, there’s no way this could be real,” he sighed to Jaehyun at lunch. Jaehyun didn’t seem to listen and just ate his food eagerly while texting someone. Sicheng decided to give up on talking to him and picked up a textbook from his bag. He noticed a colourful piece of paper in his bag.

‘ _ Keep your eyes open, it was way too easy to get this in your bag! See you tomorrow again’ _

He sighed for what felt like the millionth time that day. He had missed “someone.” Sicheng pulled his phone out and began typing.

_ ‘Can I at least get to know something about you? This is so frustrating.’ _

_ ‘I can see it on your face, ah well, I’ll tell you something, hmmmm, I like reading, and I’m quite often in the school library.’ _

He quickly lifted his head again to see if anyone had been staring at him, but once again, he didn’t notice anyone. He shoved his phone in Jaehyun’s face and started packing his things, he was going to find out who someone was.

The school library was quiet and only a few people were there with their focus on different books. The old lady at the desk who took care of the library looked surprised when Sicheng walked up to her.

“Hi I was just wondering if there is someone who comes here quite often, just to read?” Sicheng really hoped she would have a good answer for him, even if it was dumb asking someone woring in a library something like that. She lifted her gaze and her eyes met his and he felt himself get more nervous. This wasn’t the best plan, but he had to start somewhere.

“Quite a lot of people frequent the library, but one of the more popular spots is over there,” the lady pointed at an empty chair next to a window. Sicheng nodded and thanked her, he wondered if “someone” would choose this seat. He took a picture of it and sat down. 

_ ‘Is this where you sit? It’s quite comfortable’ _

He had been honest, the chair was perfectly placed next to the window across from another chair and it felt like he could sit there for days. It didn’t take long to get a response.

_ ‘Ah, you are quite clever! Isn’t it lovely, I wish you would come with me there sometime. I left something in your locker by the way.’ _

Sicheng decided against answering the message. Instead he tried to picture himself with someone here, it was a pleasant idea and he started to really hope this wasn’t a prank. 

Later he did indeed, he found another note in his locker, he was really surprised when he saw it. It was only a picture of a pair of shoes. The shoes didn’t look worn and were fairly clean. A hint _.  _ On the backside of the picture a short message was written. With simple letters it said  _ ‘The perks of being a Wallflower is one of my favourite books.’ _

That’s how Sicheng found himself looking at people’s shoes the next day. He came to school way too early, since he wanted to go the library before class started. The old lady at the desk pointed out a shelf with books when he asked her where he could find the book “someone” had mentioned.

The book was well torn, and Sicheng figured it must be very popular. When he opened the book a note fell out. The green note looked out of place among the white pages. He picked it up and recognized “someone’s” handwriting.

_ ‘I’ll give you more hints, my family name is isn’t very common, and I also recently talked to your friend just before writing this, I hope he can help you.’ _

He felt weird, “someone” had talked to Jaehyun. The only problem was, Jaehyun was the worst with names, and there were about a million people who talked to Jaehyun in their school. Or that’s what it felt like. 

As he had guessed, Jaehyun had no memory of talking to anyone special.

“I talk to like 50 people in an hour, how can I possibly remember if I talked to him!” Jaehyun defended himself. It felt weird. Sicheng’s “stalker” had talked to him. He didn’t remember talking to anyone weird so he had a feeling the one who sent messages to Sicheng was a good guy after all.

The rest of the week continued in the same way, useless hints were given everyday. Psychology class was disturbing since he knew that “someone” was in the same room as him. Last lesson on Friday, and he felt like giving up. He wasn’t looking forward to the class and he didn’t even want to enter the classroom. Jaehyun had to almost drag him inside and push him down on his usual chair. Class felt like it lasted forever and when the bell rang Sicheng picked up his phone to check his messages. One new message.

_ ‘I guess I’ve had my fun, you know where to find me, I’ve seen you sit there a few times, it really is a comfortable place, right?’ _

His heart started beating faster, he knew immediately what place “someone” was talking about. The chairs in the library. He had sat down in the library a few times during the week, just to get the feel of something “someone” used to do. He didn’t realise he had walked to the library until he pushed the door open. No one was at the chairs and he sat down. He opened his phone to ask “someone” where he was.

“You saved my name as “someone,” how original,” he heard someone laugh behind him. His head shot up and Sicheng turned around. He almost screamed from his mini heart attack but the sounds were trapped in his throat. The first thing he noticed was the shoes from the picture, it was really “someone.” He lifted his eyes and in front of him stood the most beautiful boy he had ever seen. His hair was brown and parted on the side. His lips were beautiful and the smile on his face was breathtaking. 

“My name is Nakamoto Yuta, I think you deserve to know that now,” Yuta said and laughed softly and stretched his hand out. Sicheng opened his mouth but didn’t get any clever words out. He knew who Yuta was, but had never really talked to him, even if they had had a few classes together here and there.

“I’m Sicheng,” he finally managed to get out as he grabbed Yuta’s hand and shook it. Yuta laughed but didn’t let go. Instead he turned around and pulled Sicheng with him.

“Let’s go drink bubble tea, I’ll pay,” Yuta explained when he saw Sicheng’s confused face.

Bubble tea with Yuta was nothing like Sicheng had expected it would be. He had thought it would be awkward and embarrassing. Instead Yuta made him laugh several times, and he felt good and comfortable. Yuta was real, it hadn’t been a prank. Time flew by and before he knew it, Sicheng was sitting alone on the bus on his way home. He could still feel his lips forming a smile and he laughed silently at himself for being so whipped. His phone beeped.

_ ‘Did you change my name, I don’t want to be just “someone” I want to be the real Yuta!’ _

_ ‘There’s a fake Yuta too???’  _

_ ‘Ah, yes, he is nothing like me, I am the real one!’ _

Sicheng changed “someone” to “Yuta” and even added a green heart emoji after it. He kept texting Yuta the entire way home and almost missed his stop because he was looking at his phone too much.

Monday came fast, but too slow if you asked Sicheng, he wanted to meet Yuta again. He had almost been late from his first class and hadn’t been able to meet Yuta before it started. As he opened his locker during his free period, much to his surprise, there was a note inside.

_ ‘I missed you, you know where I am.’ _

The library. He was right, Yuta was there as he stepped inside, sat at one of the chairs next to the window. Sicheng sat down across from him and smiled at him, and Yuta returned the smile. This was a lot like what he had imagined the first time he sat here. They talked about everything, and lost track of time, almost missing their next classes. 

Sicheng remembered how he had thought about spending time here with  _ someone _ . Yuta was now that  _ someone _ . He also knew Yuta was the right  _ someone _ . 

**Author's Note:**

> i can't believe i owe alexa to punch me eight times in the face after she had to proof read this mess for me


End file.
